


Laughter-Septiplier

by LissaWho5



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet Ending, Dark Magic, M/M, Sadness, maybe? - Freeform, very sad, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: They were on a sunny road laughing.





	Laughter-Septiplier

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted April 6th, 2016

**1 year ago**

Mark’s POV

Dear Journal,

We were driving on an empty road in a town about 10 miles away from LA. It was a beautiful day. The sky was a clear blue. The sun was shining bright.

Jack was sitting next to me. His smile was so bright. We were both laughing so much. It had been the happiest I had been in a while. I had proposed to him and he said yes!

That’s where we were. On a long road, on a beautiful day, both of us laughing at some stupid joke I told. Then it happened. The moment that would change both of our lives forever. Some jerk didn’t read some stop sign and rammed into the passenger side of my car. I heard Jack scream in pain as we flipped over. The last thing I heard were the sirens, then everything went black.

* * *

 

I woke up. The light in the room almost blinded me. I realized I’m in an uncomfortable bed. I can hear voices all around me.

My eyes finally adjust to the light. I was in a hospital room.

_What happened? Why am I here? Where is Jack?_  I wondered.

Suddenly, the events of the crash played over in my head. The laughter, the car hitting us, Jack’s scream, the sirens. I remembered it all. The only question I had was,  _where is Jack?_

I began to call out his name. I wanted him. I needed him. Was he okay? He had to be okay. He must be okay. I love him.

Some nurses and a doctor came in. I yelled at them to tell me where Jack is. They wouldn’t tell me.

“Calm down Mr. Fischbach.” They yelled over and over.

Eventually they gave me a shot so I would stop yelling. The shot made me pass out. I didn’t wake up until the next day.

**4 months later**

Dear Journal,

I was released from the hospital two weeks ago. Apparently I had been in a coma for the 4 months after the crash. Jack died almost instantly and his family had his funeral while I was asleep.

I feel so guilty. It is my fault Jack is…. not with us anymore.

I could have saved him. I shouldn’t have been laughing. I should have paid more attention to the road. I should have told Jack that we shouldn’t have gone out that day.

I haven’t been outside since I was released. I have been in my house alone, not even using my computer. I have even blacked out my windows.

People have been trying to talk to me. My family, my friends, my viewers, they all want me to stop blaming myself. They want me, to speak to them, they want me to go outside, they want me to get help. They have been showing me so much concern. They really care.

I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve their concern and care. I don’t deserve their well wishes or prayers. I don’t deserve help. I don’t deserve sun shine. I don’t deserve to be on the internet. I don’t deserve any of this.

I deserve isolation. Complete and total isolation in a house with barely any light. WHY DON’T THEY UNDERSTAND THIS?! CAN’T THEY SEE I’M A MUDERER?! WHY WON’T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?! I WANT TO BE ALONE! I HAVE TO BE ALONE!

**5 months after the crash**

Dear Journal,

I’m finally alone. Completely alone. Everyone has given up. My family, my friends, my viewers. They all left. I finally have my wish.

The only problem is I had nothing to do. That was until, I discovered two things.

First, I have been exercising a lot more. I am starting to become very strong, even though I would like to be stronger.

The other thing is magic. To be more specific Dark magic. Anyone can do magic, but very few try to become powerful. I have been practicing magic for two weeks and I have made decent progress. But, I want to be very powerful. I need to be powerful.

**8 months after thec rash**

Dear Journal,

I keep hearing his voice. His voice is everywhere. He’s calling my name.

His Irish accent is prominent. His voice isn’t angry or bitter, it’s almost as if he’s calling out to me. It’s like he’s begging me. I just don’t know what he could want.

Every night I dream about him. His face. His body. His smile. His voice. It’s almost as if he wants to see me.

The only time I don’t think of him or hear him is when I’m using magic or I’m exercising.

Speaking of which, I have become very stronger. I can lift 75 pounds with one hand and I’m pretty powerful when it comes to dark magic. But I want to have more power.

To speak of Jack again, It’s almost as if wants me to speak to him. But Jack is gone; I won’t ever see him again, right?

**Present Day: 1 year after the crash**

Dear Journal,

I got dressed in a black shirt and dark grey jeans. I looked into the mirror for the first time in what felt like forever.

I was shocked by what I saw. I was very muscular and much bulkier then I was before. But that’s not the thing I was very surprised about.

No, the things that surprised me were my eyes, my hair and my skin. My hair has become an incredibly dark black as well as my eyes. Also my skin was pale white. Then I remember that I read in one of the books I used to learn magic is that Dark magic can change you both physically and mentally. I guess that’s what happened to me. I think I look better like this anyway.

For the first time since I started my isolation I was leaving my house. I was going to visit Jack’s grave.

I wasn’t going to get closure. I wasn’t going because I think I need to see it to move on. And I am not brave enough to go there without a reason. No I was going because I had a job to do.

I was going to bring Jack up again.

I knew that it was a crazy idea and that I still didn’t have enough power to raise the dead. But I knew I had to do this. How? You may ask. Well Jack’s voice had finally said something more than just my name. His voice said Lift me up,  _if you do we can be together._

I knew I was desperate. I didn’t care.

I also knew that Mark wouldn’t do that. I knew that Mark would move on and get help. I knew that Mark would keep going because he tells himself that Jack would want him to.

But, I’m not Mark.

You see Mark did die that day. It’s just that something much darker, much more powerful, had replaced him.

So I guess you can now call me Dark.

I drove to the graveyard, and approached Jack’s grave.

I looked at what his Tombstone says:

_Here Lies Sean “Jack” William McLoughlin_

_Son, Boyfriend, Brother, and Hero_

_He was loved and will Be Missed by Millions_

_May He Rest In Peace_

I stared at the tombstone for what feels like forever. Then I decided to get to work.

-Time skip to when Dark is finished-

I stare down at the casket. It had bugs and dirt all over it. I lifted it up out of the ground and I opened it up and saw something shocking.

Jack almost looked exactly like he did before the crash. He was a bit paler but besides that he looked like he was just sleeping.

For some reason this caused me to break down into tears. I fell down to my knees and I started balling. My tears felt different. I realized that I’m crying blood. I didn’t even care at this point.

I picked up Jack’s body and hugged him. My grip was so tight. I didn’t ever want to let go. “I’m sorry.” I whispered, while I felt all of my guilt come back.

To my surprise, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked down at Jack.

His eyes were open. Their septic green besides the Irises, which are an unnatural blue, but they were open.

Jack looked up at me. I started to speak.

“Jack!” I said looking down him. “I-I’ve missed you so much, I’ve been alone and everything has been so wrong w-without, a-and I-I”

“Ssshh,” Said Jack looking into my eyes, “I know but I’m here now. Also it’s Anti now.” Jack, I mean, Anti whispered.

We sat like this for a while in complete silence. Just being content with being together again. I really missed him.

Anti finally spoke:

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

And with that Antisepticeye and Darkiplier began.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh memories. My first angst and gosh darn did I start with sadness, though I can't say I would of written it this way if I were to rewrite it. And tbh I want to a bi, but I would rather spend my time writing new stuff. But I can see why it's not as garbage as my first stories. 
> 
>  
> 
> But hey you got arguably happy ending. Which is more than I can promise for my future works ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, Thanks for reading!!


End file.
